And The Rain Came Down
by anxious.soul
Summary: In which Tony's boyfriend is a jerk and Rhodey's there for his best friend. (Features Tiberius Stone).


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers **

**Warnings/Tags: Break Up, Punching, Fainting, Pre-Iron Man 1**

**Cross-posted on my AO3 with a collage.**

* * *

Tony was sitting there uncomfortably as he watched his boyfriend, Tiberius Stone, stare at the women on the table beside them. The women were giggling and leaning forward showing off a lot of skin in their revealing attire. It was Tony's favourite coffee shop…and the memory of it was being ruined by his not-so-good boyfriend.

"Come on." Ty demanded after having paid, he winked at the women as he led Tony out. The younger man's footsteps began to slow down as they headed to the car, his head was bowed and soon he came to a stop. "Anthony? What are you doing?" Ty asked as he stood by the drivers-side door, Tony looked up and tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out, "Get in the car, Anthony. It's about to rain and I don't want my car to get wet." Ty moved towards Tony to more or less pull the man into the car,

"I can't…do _this_ anymore, Ty." That stopped the older man,

"I beg your pardon."

"Our relationship…I…I want to break up with you."

"You want to _what?_" Ty snarled taking a threatening step towards him,

"I…I hate this, Ty, you're constantly looking and touching other people and…and it's…it's not-" A backhanded slap sent him to the floor. He held his head as Ty delivered numerous kicks to his ribs as he shouted abuse at Tony. Before the genius could get up, Tiberius had gotten into his car and sped off leaving a bunch of fumes in Tony's face. Then the rain came down. It poured buckets as Tony lifted himself onto his feet, he clutched his ribs and began to hobble towards Rhodey's as it was closest and he wanted his best friend. Holding his ribs with one arm and pulling his jacket that was useless against the rain as close as he could to his body.

He was shivering and shaking, his skin felt clammy and his head was dizzy. He could barely see the road and struggled with each step he took. Cars drove passed him, many splashing him with puddles as they flew by him at ridiculous speeds. He held his drenched jacket closer.

**—LINE BREAK—**

"You smell like a wet dog." Was the first thing that Rhodey said when he opened the door and smiled down at his best friend before noticing the darkening bruise around his eye, the bloody temple and cut lip along with his drenched attire and hair. "Jesus, kid, come on in." He stated with wide eyes as he gently pulled the shivering younger man inside and led him inside. They barely got inside before Rhodey turned and caught Tony seconds before the falling boy could crack his skull open. "Shit!" He turned Tony over and watched as his eyes fluttered open, the closed, then open again before closing one final time, "Stay awake, Tones!"

When Tony came around blinking drowsily, he found Rhodey sitting by his side, a pair of baggy and comfortable joggers completed with a big jumper on his person.

"Rho'ey?" He'd never quite seen the man move so quickly -and man, had Tony seen Rhodey move fast _many_ times throughout university due to the genius' own moronic actions.

"Welcome back," Rhodey grinned but the worry was still etched across his face before the smile faded and he glared at Tony, "now fucking help me."

"Wha's w'ong?"

"Let's start with you passing out on me whilst looking like a cat that got locked out along with looking like you were in a boxing match and _were_ the _punching bag._"

"Broke up with Ty," Tony murmured after he sat up and took a sip of the warm tea Rhodey had given him -Rhodey's tea was the only tea he'd ever drink. The Air Force soldier sighed in understanding, "he wasn't happy 'bout it. Left me at the café, had to walk here. And don't you go telling me 'I told you so'!" He added after staring at Rhodey, who had never liked the older man.

"I won't, but Tones, I can't say how happy I am that you dumped that jerk."

"You can and you just did."

"True." They fell into a soothing silence as Tony drank his tea and Rhodey continued to read.

**—LINE BREAK—**

"Honey Bear... can I…maybe, if it wouldn't be a problem…stay here tonight?"

"Of course, Tones. You know you're always -_always_ welcome." The man murmured with a smile as he hugged his best friend.

As the evening came, the pair of friends found themselves cuddled under the duvet of Rhodey's double bed as they snacked down on pizza and ice cream whilst watching binge-watching 'The Sound of Music' (don't judge him, it's a good film and Julie Andrews is a god, yes, _god_ not _goddess_). Basically, they were enacting Tony's 'Need-TLC-From-Honey-Bear' and yes, Tony did name it and frequently adds more movies to his list as he goes through it.

Tony fell asleep halfway through and Rhodey couldn't help but smile as he watched the younger man he looked at as a baby brother fast asleep snuggled against him with incredibly small and cute snores emitting from him.

"Night, Tones." He whispered and lowered the volume whilst shuffling down in the bed before he eventually drifted off to sleep.

**—LINE BREAK—**

"I had a bad dream again," Tony whispered when he woke up to Rhodey staring down worriedly. Ever since his parents had died so suddenly several years ago, Tony had been prone to nightmares of the accident, which was something Rhodey knew.

"It's okay, Tones. It's okay. I'm here." He whispered brushing Tony's hair from his face being mindful to the cut on his temple. The older man should've expected the nightmares considering Tony had already had a stressful day due to Tiberius Stone (oh, how Rhodey would love to find him and show that joke of a man just what a soldier can do). Shortly, they fell back to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Here's my tumblr if you're interested, it also has the story collages: anxious- - -soul (no spaces between the dashes but sucks and wouldn't allow the dashes without spaces)**

**Anyway,**  
**Thank you for reading,**  
**Hope you enjoyed this,**  
**Please review,**  
**No hate -don't like, don't read**

**Bye~**


End file.
